


kiss in the kitchen like it's a dance floor

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, but quickly resolved with fluffiness!, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They spent a night hiding out together the week before she left for King’s Landing. He made her laugh and smile in a way she never had. She was always performing, never got to just be herself. Theon’s smile made her heart do somersaults, in a way she would never admit out loud. But she proved that she wasn’t perfect Sansa Stark a while ago. Maybe it was time to let loose.---Theon had given Sansa the chance to absolutely ruin him and she did it a different way every day. Her hair and her smile gave him heart palpitations. It had been a year since the reunited by chance and he was never letting her go now.title from Sunflower Vol. 6 by Harry Styles
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 15





	kiss in the kitchen like it's a dance floor

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!!! I love Christmas stories and while this chapter is angst-y the Stark Family fluff is COMING

**_December 2018_ **

Sansa Stark loved the cafe a block away from her new apartment. The one with big leather chairs that were surrounded by bookshelves and had delicious coffee. It made her feel warm, and in December at Winterfell she needed the warmth. The snow was falling rapidly and she settled into the armchair and pulled the book she just purchased out. She intended to stay and read for a while. Block everything else out. 

She was into the book when she felt someone walk over to her. She lifted her head and was faced with Theon Greyjoy, “Theon!”

She jumped up from her chair and went for a hug, and he opened his arms, pulling her close and tight. 

He pulled back and looked at her, “When did you get back?”

She felt a little affronted. She wasn’t the only one who left, “When did  _ I _ get back? When did  _ you _ get back?” 

He laughed, “I got back nearly a month ago, Red. You?”

She stared at him and his carefree vibe, completely different than the last time they saw each other. They spent a night hiding out together the week before she left for King’s Landing. He made her laugh and smile in a way she never had. She was always performing, never got to just be herself. Theon’s smile made her heart do somersaults, in a way she would never admit out loud. But she proved that she wasn’t perfect Sansa Stark a while ago. Maybe it was time to let loose. 

She gave him a slight smirk, knowing she was different too, “Nearly two myself, so I have you beat.” She wanted answers from him, and so she softened her voice and her smirk fell away when she asked, “What happened Theon?”

His own smile went away and her heart fell when she saw it go. It was such a nice smile. “I’m afraid that’s a long story Sans.”

She gasped when he called her Sans, she hadn’t heard it from him in so long, “I have time.”

There was a vulnerability in his face she wasn’t used to seeing and it made her heart clench. She sat down and then motioned for him to join her, he did. “I’m afraid it isn’t a very happy story.”

Sansa grabbed his hand from where he sat it on the armchair, “Neither is mine.”

“I have no idea where to start.”

“At the beginning Theon. I’ve been gone for so long and no one told me what happened. I was so worried about you and everyone.”

“I...it’s not a fun story to tell.”

“You don’t have to. But I care about you. More than I let on all those years ago.”

“You mean it?” 

Sansa nodded and that’s when he told his story, “Sansa, I was so fucked up when I left. After Robb passed the Bar and Jon got the position he wanted with The Night's Watch, I was just the disappointment. No one needed me around, I still didn’t have a career and it felt like I was a drain on everyone’s resources. I was fucking useless”

Sansa squeezed his hand and he smiled sadly at her before he continued, “I started drinking and smoking more than I ever did. I was piss drunk all the time and then I figured I could make my own money by gambling. Be as successful as the others. Soon I was in debt with some bad people. They roughed me up pretty badly. That’s why I was in the hospital, after you had already left. They called Yara and she took me to Pike with her. Got me cleaned up.

“She turned our family bar into something that had a good reputation instead of the horrible one it used to have. She kicked Euron to the curb and offered me the job of looking after the books, away from the alcohol. It worked. I got clean and became respectable. I thrived in Pike…”

He trailed off and Sansa looked at him and her heart was practically weeping. Theon may have been an over confident and quite asshole-ish teenager but so was she. He didn’t deserve what happened to him. He unloaded much easier than she thought he would. It was clear he was seeing someone for his issues. She sensed that there was more to the story, “But?”

“But it wasn’t my home. Winterfell was.” He smiled at her and the weeping in her heart stopped. But now it felt as if her heart was blushing. 

Shh smiled at in return, “Well I’m glad you came back.”

“I’m glad you came back, too. Your golden prince didn’t work out?”

She pulled her hand away from where she had still been holding his, “No, he didn’t. The bastard.”

“And the princess curses now?” Theon was trying to lighten the mood but it wasn’t working.

“I’m afraid perfect Sansa Stark isn’t quite so perfect anymore.”

“Good. Perfect is boring.” 

Sansa couldn’t tell a story like Theon could. She was so used to hiding what was truly happening. “Well, Joffrey was no prince. I moved to King’s Landing, first for college and then after I moved back I was tempted with my ‘dream life’,” she rolled her eyes. “And soon I realized Joffrey was no golden prince and I wasn’t living in a dream. I left him two years ago and I ran to Highgarden with Margaery. We started a boutique together but I couldn’t stay in those social circles. I had to get out. And so,” she shrugged, “it was time to come home.”

“Home it is.” He gave her a side smile, “This conversation was fucking depressing.”

He summed up what she felt perfectly and she laughed, “Come back to my place Theon. And you can help me decorate my Christmas tree.”

Sansa realized how it sounded after she said it and her face became bright red. Theon through his head back and laughed.

“That’s not how I meant it!” Sansa stood and have a petulant stamp of her foot, hoping he would take it for the joke it was. 

“I know you didn’t Sansa. Lead the way.” Theon stood up and left with her, and the conversation between flowed easily the entire way to her apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> please like and kudos :) and follow me on tumblr @persephonerights
> 
> (also this is my first time truly writing theon so please be nice)


End file.
